Gandales
"Listen closely, daemon. Run back to whatever despicable general or lord you answer to, and tell him that he's failed. Whatever he hoped to achieve with this irrational gamble, tell him that his death rushes towards him. Do you understand why you lost? Because you're fakers. You can only counterfeit the true power of a '''Hadou'. You let yourself give in to your thirst for power, and this will be why you will die when I see you again. A True servant of the Father would never allow his mind to sink into the disgusting abyss of heresy, like you have. So long as even one of the True Hadou stands by the Father's side, he will best any amount of imitators like you. '' Go, tell this to your masters and pray they do not have you killed immediately!" ''-Gandales, to the last surviving Gudou warrior after the Red Battle'' Summary'' '' Gandales is the 48th Hadou under The Patriarch. Despite appearances, he is over 11,000 years old. Gandales was born into the "Church of Mankind", a religion dedicated to worshipping The Patriarch. Due to having no other outside influence for most of his childhood, Gandales was devoted and fanatical up until his adoption. His fosters parents, ERASED and ERASED disagreed with him, believing their ruler to be a tyrant, and they secretly allowed revolutionaries refuge in their home. At was at this point, Gandales' strange characteristic was revealed. He appeared to be visibly affected by words, declaring that hearing criticisms about The Patriarch caused him physical pain, and hearing "The Truth" (That the same person was without flaw) numbed pain and lessened tension. So of course, he found these treacherous actions despicable and reported it to the police, who did nothing to prevent it, as there was nothing to do. Infuriated, he ran from home, seeking reliable company. He was eventually picked up by The Patriarch, who noticed the effect that words seemed to have on him, and decided to make him a Hadou. Suprisingly, Gandales willingly allowed them to mummify him and lock him in his tomb. 500 years passed, and he was released, reborn as a Hadou. Upon his release, he was greeted by The Patriarch himself and reportedly wept with joy when praised by him. Afterwards, he became the Head of The Church Of Mankind, and enacted the Heresy Law, making it so that heretics could be punished and killed under treachery. It was around this time that the "Red Battle" begun, as revolutionaries found out an imperfect way to make their own Hadou, which they named "Gudou". Upon hearing this, Gandales volunteered to go out and kill them himself. What followed was a seven-year civil war, ending in his victory, and the deaths of over 156,000 heretics. To this day, Gandales remains loyal to The Patriarch, still considering him the god of gods. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''4-B Name: Gandales, the 48th Hadou, "Purity" (By the other members of The Church of Mankind) , The Fanatic Angel Origin: Same as these guys Gender: Male Age: '''11,000+ years '''Classifiation: Hadou, General of Mankind, Servant of The Patriarch, Head of the Church of Mankind Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy (Can call out help from the other Hadou from far away), Sealing (After the Red Battle, he sealed the entire Gudou army underground), Creation (Created all the stars in "The Father's Mark", a constellation with eight stars), Telekinesis, Flight and Spaceflight (via Telekinesis), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4, possibly Type 6), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, but he has to die for it to work), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Light Manipulation (His halberd releases rays of light), Power Nullification (Most notable with Mid-Godly Regeneration. Destroyed the Gudou so utterly that they couldn't regeneration), Extreme Resistance to Mind, Soul and Matter Manipulation as well as Reality Warping (Hadou are able to resist the powers of other Hadou), Enhanced Senses, Soul and Mind Manipulation (Able to see and directly attack the soul and the mind. Attacking the former rapidly draining the physical capability and stamina of the target, furthermore if the soul is completely destroyed then the target becomes a mere husk. Attacking the latter results in the target losing memories, emotions, purpose and cognitive functioning. This attack also ignores conventional durability), Empathic Manipulation (Can create light that makes mortals in it's presence love The Patriarch as much as he does), Energy Projection Attack Potency: 'At least '''Solar System Level '(Created and controlled the celestial bodies that composed "The Father's Mark", which is a constellation made up of eight stars, defeated an army of Gudou, who should be his equals) 'Speed: '''At least '''Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to the other Hadou, who flew at 17,000 times the speed of light) '''Lifting Strength: Likely Class P '''(Should be somewhat comparable to The Patriarch) '''Striking Strength: At least Solar System Level Durability: 'At least '''Solar System Level '(Took hits from the Gudou) '''Stamina: Likely Immeasurable Range: '''Stellar, likely '''Interstellar '''Standard Equipment: '''Stargazer (His halberd) '''Intelligence: '''likely Very Intelligent (Able to lead the armies of mankind) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable Category:Tier 4